deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcus Drage
Arcus Cavender Drage (b. 4 January), more commonly known to the public as Mad Arcus, was a half-blood wizard of the Drage family, the only child born to wizard Alberic Drage and Muggle Lucille Drage-Cavender. He was raised solely by his mother for intermittent periods after being sent to the Muggle world when his father was imprisoned in Azkaban for burglary and torture. Arcus attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry several years after Lily Leander and Sasha Thorn, where he was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. Throughout his education he was a precocious and creative pupil, capable of casting many spells and speaking several different languages. Despite his intelligence Arcus was expelled midway through his fifth year for his troubling experiments with Dark Magic, departing from school with little to no qualifications. He was also a former member of the Drama Club. Following his expulsion, Arcus sought work as an amateur playwright yet faced serious loss of credibility after a number of criminal convictions. At the age of eighteen he was inducted into the Firm after working as a croupier at the Viperae Casino, making him the syndicate's youngest member. Arcus was fanatically loyal to Xanthas Jordan and among the most dangerous and eccentric of his followers, having been certified as psychopathic. Both he and Cyprian Shepard were infamous for the affairs that they carried out with high-ranking politicians, obtaining the Firm a considerable amount of immunity and influence within the Ministry of Magic. Biography Family lineage Early life Arcus Cavender Drage was born on the 4th January to Alberic Drage and Lucille Drage-Cavender in the London Borough of Newham, London, England. His father, a wizard with a local reputation as a petty criminal, met his mother on a whim whilst visiting the Muggle world and allowed her to believe that he was a generally well-principled man based far from London. These falsifications eventually came to light following the couple's marriage and the birth of their son, when Alberic brought Lucille to live with him in the wizarding world. Lucille — cut off from the rest of her family, feeling out of place and disillusioned by Alberic's illicit methods of earning money — became unhappy with her husband's possessive behaviour and expressed a desire to separate. A series of arguments led Lucille to angrily eschew magic and depart the wizarding world, deliberately leaving her son with Alberic. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Life after Hogwarts Later life Disappearance Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Dark Arts: * Duelling: * Non-verbal magic: * Apparition: * Multilinguist: * Logical thinking and intelligence: * Literary skills: * Indomitable willpower: Possessions * Aspen wand: Relationships Family Parents Ajax Drage Xanthas Jordan Frederick Alderete Cyprian Shepard Etymology Arcus is a Latin name referring to a feature in the body that is curved in shape. 'Cavender '''is a Gaelic name derived from the word ''Caomhanach, an adjective denoting association with St. Caomhan. The first Kavanagh, Donal, the son of Dermot MacMurrough, was fostered by a successor of this saint. 'Drage '''is derived from the Roman (Latin) word ''draco, originally describing a dragon or serpent. Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery Arcus_3.jpg Arcus 2.jpg Arcus_6.gif Arcus_4.gif Arcus_5.gif Arcus_7.gif Category:Fourth Generation Category:Background Characters Category:Bullies Category:Criminals Category:Dark Magic Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Drage family Category:Drama Club Category:Expelled Students Category:Half-bloods Category:Herb Users Category:LGBTQ Category:Mentally Ill Individuals Category:Ravenclaw Category:Socialites Category:Supremacists Category:The Firm Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Wizard-mafia